Fallout: La Guerra de York
by Surviverlone
Summary: El Enclave no fue eliminado, se retiro a la ciudad de Ronto. Ahora ha vuelto a Estados Unidos atacando Nueva York.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio****:**

_"Luchamos por un sueño. Ese sueño era Americano. Nacimos creyendo en los Estados Unidos de America inmortales, en que el enemigo no habia dejado de existir aun tras el bombardeo nuclear del 2077. Combatimos contra los mutantes y insurgentes en California, luchando, traicionando, incluso creando monstruos como Frank Horrigan. Pero siempre lo hicimos por America. Aun tras el Saqueo de Navarro, seguimos luchando como sabiamos hacerlo, al estilo Americano. Luego vino Eden, bajo el mando de Autumn. Luchamos contra los mismos traidores de California, esos cabrones que van creyendose Caballeros medievales, pero no recuerdan que son hijos de traidores a su pais. Ahora nos hemos visto replegados al Norte. A refugiarnos en Ronto y Chicago. Pero eso ha acabado... es hora de vengar Navarro y Raven Rock." _— Coronel William _"Ironfist" _Stoner del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos

* * *

**Glosario Organizaciones/Grupos****:**

Hermandad del Acero: (comúnmente abreviado como BoS ) es una orden militar tecno-religiosa con sede en la region de Lost Hills, California y que opera a través de las ruinas de la América del Norte después de la guerra, con sus raíces en las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y la comunidad científica patrocinada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de la antigua Base militar de Mariposa anterior a la guerra nuclear, dedicados al control y regulación de la tecnología en los yermos. Aunque pequeña, la Hermandad ha sido un grupo influyente en la historia del yermo, primero como un grupo de supervivientes, luego un importante centro de investigación y desarrollo, y finalmente como el enemigo de la República de Nueva California, llegando a luchar en una amarga guerra por el control de la tecnología en nueva california. Habiendo sufrido derrotas en la costa oeste, la Hermandad se fortalecería en los confines del este del continente, bajo el élder Arthur Maxson.

Enclave: es un estado nación que se desarrolló a partir del plan de continuidad del gobierno del gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos antes de la Guerra, y frecuentemente se autodenomina como los Estados Unidos de América como tales. Antes de la guerra, los fundadores del Enclave operaban como una organización secreta informal del mismo nombre. Comprendían miembros del gobierno en la sombra de los Estados Unidos y la Magnates industriales y militares. Relativo a otras sociedades humanas en todo el desierto, estaba entre las más pequeñas en poblacion llegando a poseer aproximadamente mil personas en su sede. El Enclave ejercio el control de varias bases militares dispersas en los antiguos Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, sus bastiones principales fueron destruidos por varias facciones a lo largo del siglo 23, incluida su sede y capital en 2242. Actualmente han ocupado de forma pacifica la ciudad de Ronto aparte de poseer una instalacion de importancia en Chicago.

Artilleros: Los artilleros son un violento grupo paramilitar, para quien ningún trabajo es demasiado brutal para emprender. Por lo general, se considera que no son mejores que los saqueadores comunes, ya que atacarán a cualquiera que crean que es demasiado débil para defenderse. Mientras mejore su balance final, todos son un objetivo potencial. Como resultado, mientras los artilleros afirman ser soldados contratados, pero en toda el yermo, tienen una reputación bien merecida una banda de matones altamente militarizada; Con entrenamiento de combate considerado equivalente a la Hermandad de Acero. Agresivos y ferozmente territoriales, los artilleros tienen la garantía de atacar a cualquiera que se desplace a un área que han reclamado como suya. Están bien equipados y bien organizados, y un grupo de artilleros casi siempre incluye al menos un robot listo para el combate.

El Metro: Grand Central Terminal es la sede de una suelta confederación/alianza defensiva de estaciones de metro que están pobladas por humanos y Necrofagos por igual. La confederación está encabezada por la estación Grand Central, aunque tienen poca o ninguna potencia sobre las otras estaciones. El líder de Metro es el Primer Ministro Jameson, quien lidera a los Guardias del Metro y es una figura importante de El Metro.

Madison Square Garden: El Garden para abreviar, es actualmente un asentamiento neutral que sirve como punto de reunion para tratados ilicitos y venta de armamento poco bien visto. Esta gobernado por el Gran Smoke, el cual posee conexiones por toda Nueva York. Destaca el asentamiento por la arena de lucha con escasas reglas y los clubs de alterne regentados por esclavistas.

Times Square: Centro comercial de Nueva York o al menos Manhattan. Posee un ejercito mercenario conocido como los Hellfighters, el cual usa equipamiento militar perteneciente a la Guardia Nacional de Nueva York aparte de que protegen las principales rutas de comercio de Times Square.

Saqueadores es un término usado para describir a los grupos de humanos que viven fuera de la jerarquía social regular establecida por los sobrevivientes de la Gran Guerra, que llevan un estilo de vida parasitario, robando lo que necesitan de otros sobrevivientes y, a menudo, lesionan o matan a los que se aprovechan. El término se define libremente y se aplica independientemente de la presencia o ausencia de la ley.

Ejercito de Hierro: Grupo extremadamente xenófobo, formado en su mayoria por Necrofagos de origen asiatico y con un fuerte nucleo de Necrofagos pertenecientes a la 127th Division de Infanteria mecanizada ligera del Ejercito de Liberacion del Pueblo Chino anterior a la Gran Guerra. Poseen una estructura militar china y un adiestramiento tan fuerte como el aplicado al ejercito popular chino anterior a la Gran Guerra, controlan la zona de Chinatown con puño de hierro dirigidos por el General Huang.

**Glosario Lugares****:**

Yermo Capital:Ruinas de Washington D.C. bajo la proteccion de la Hermandad del Acero la cual posee su sede oriental en las ruinas del pentagono rebautizado como La Ciudadela

Ronto: Antigua Toronto, Ciudad con una fuerte presencia militar que logro estabilizarse y volverse una potencia militar la cual fue anexionada por el Enclave. Actualmente usada como centro de poblacion primario y centro industrial para el Enclave.

Fort Hamilton: Base de operación principal del Enclave en Nueva York.

Camp Governor: Base operativa avanzada (FOB) del Enclave, ubicada en Governor Island, controla las actividades en la region de Brooklyn.

Camp Ellis: Base operativa avanzada (FOB) del Enclave, ubicada en Ellis Island, controla las actividades en la region de Nueva Jersey.

Camp Battery: Base operativa avanzada (FOB) del Enclave, ubicada en Battery Park, centrada como cabeza de playa hacia Manhattan.

Castillo: Antigua Isla prisión Rikers ahora fortificada y ocupada por la Hermandad del Acero, poseen una cantidad temible de defensas automatizadas y cualquier intento de ofensiva directa suele ser rápidamente aniquilada por las baterías S.A.M. automatizadas o los escuadrones roboticos de Centinelas.

Base La Guardia: Antiguo Aeropuerto Internacional de La Guardia ocupado y fortificado por la Hermandad usado como base aérea de Vertibird y aparatos aéreos aparte de taller de reparación industrial.

Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy: El antiguo JFK ha sido ocupado por un contingente del grupo paramilitar Artilleros

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae**_

Marcus Wittmann. Protagonista. Sargento del 7º Peloton de Caballeria mecanizada/Servoarmaduras.

Henry "_Bear_" Severloh. Cabo del 7º Peloton de Caballeria mecanizada/Servoarmaduras.

Theodore "_Theo_" Bush. Soldado de primera y Experto en demoliciones del 7º Peloton de Caballeria mecanizada/Servoarmaduras. .

William _"Ironfist" _Stoner. Coronel al mando de las operaciones militares del Enclave en el area de Nueva York

John Fisher. Capitán al mando de Camp Governor. Oficial caracterizado por un fuerte patriotismo y xenofobia a los locales habitantes.

William Seed. Capitán al mando de Camp Battery. Oficial marcado por un estilo militar pero con cierto sentido del honor y sentido comun.

Joseph Harrington. Capitán al mando de Camp Ellis. Oficial de academia, su juventud le hace un oficial impetuoso que aun no ha probado el combate.

Comandante-Paladin Jack Kurtz. Oficial de mayor graduacion en el contingente de la Hermandad del Acero destinado a Nueva York.

Paladin Christopher Jackson. Oficial al mando de Base La Guardia.

Alcalde Frank Winston. Alcalde de Times Square.

Coronel Tony Heller. Oficial al mando de los Hellfighters.

Primer Ministro Wilson Jameson. quien lidera a los Guardias del Metro y parece ser una figura importante de El Metro.

Gran Smoke. Señor del Crimen que gobierna el bajo mundo y el mercado negro desde el Madison Square.

Coronel Edwin Armstrong. Oficial al mando de los Artilleros en Nueva York.

General Huang. Necrofago gobernante del Ejercito de Hierro y señor de Chinatown. Se rumorea que es un veterano de la batalla de Anchorage.


	2. Chapter 2

+++++ Espacio aereo de la ciudad de Nueva York +++++ 09:23 A.M.+++++

El rugir de los motores laterales del VB-02 Vertibird VTOL (del inglés de Vertical Take-Off and Landing, «_despegue y aterrizaje verticales_») marcaban la posicion de la escuadra aérea de transporte con cuatro Vertibird de ataque escoltando cuatro de transporte. La diferencia de los Vertibirds de transporte a los de ataque radicaba en que la variante de transporte era una aeronave versátil de transporte de carga pesada, cuatrimotor con rotores en tándem aparte de una capacidad para 40 pasajeros. La superficie yerma del antiguo estado de Pennsilvania y Nueva York era algo que daba que pensar. Pero el Enclave ya no se centraba en la infraestructura perdida ni tampoco los sentimientos que albergaba la población nativa de la región. El enclave sabia que eran necesarios para la recuperación de Estados Unidos como estado soberano y gobernante de toda América del Norte.

-**_ ¡4 minutos para la llegada a Fort Hamilton! -_**

La voz del piloto sobre el ensordecedor sonido de los rotores de las grandes bestias de transporte. Nueva York se había vuelto una zona de conflicto desde que el Enclave había llegado hacia un año. Tras un encontronazo con un contingente de reconocimiento de la ya conocida y odiada Hermandad del Acero, no tardo tiempo en que una fuerza del tamaño de un regimiento llegase acampando en Riker Island, volviéndolo en cuestión de días, una fortaleza de igual magnitud en temas defensivos a la Ciudadela desde la cual se erige su capital en aquella costa.

\- _Mark. Levanta... Parece que tenemos comité de bienvenida. -_

La voz del Cabo Henry Severloh, apodado el Oso/Bear, debido su abundancia en vello corporal y su barba digna de un hombre de la frontera. La herencia germana era notable en Henry, sus ojos azules y su impresionante altura de 1,95 acompañado por su complexión le hacían un soldado digno de las tropas de choque que era la caballería mecanizada del Enclave. Pero sobre todo era valorado por Mark desde que forjasen su amistad en el campo de instrucción Nabis y combatiesen juntos contra los asaltantes tribales cercanos a Ronto.

La visión de Fort Hamilton, era una visión que recordaba a las imágenes anteriores a la Gran Guerra sobre las instalaciones militares cercanas a los frentes de combate como la línea de frente de Anchorage, la campaña de Yangtze o otros. Fort Hamilton estaba rodeado por empalizadas custodiadas por unidades de vigilancia roboticas como Centinelas, Señor Agallas incluso algunos Ojobots. En la pista de aterrizaje, había una serie de soldados que parecía ser la escolta de un oficial de alto rango. Entonces Theodore "_Theo_" Bush hablo.

_\- El viejo William Stoner - _

Dijo con su tono alegre, un tono infantil y bromista que se motivaba aun mas cuando se le ordenaba hacer uso de sus habilidades.

\- _El Coronel Ironfist... -_

La Saverloh tenia un desagrado por los oficiales tan rectos y que no permitían desvíos del protocolo sin una debida explicación, cosa que causo muchos problemas en Ronto debido su ametralladora CZ53 de 5mm y la población tribal demasiado acostumbrada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Séptimo peloton, desembarco del Vertibird de Transporte y fue interceptado por el Coronel.

-_ Atencion. -_

La voz aumentada de uno de los escoltas blindados del Coronel, hizo que la unidad se pusiese firme. Los diez integrantes del Septimo, se alinearon.

-_ Saludos Caballeros... Espero que hallan disfrutado del viaje al sur. Según me han comentado mis amigos de Ronto, sois los cabrones mas idóneos para operaciones de profundidad... ¿ Os gusta la caza señores ?_ -

-_Nos encanta señor. En especial la caza mayor. -_

Contesto Mark con seriedad antes de permitirse mostrar una sonrisa.

_-Bien. Sigame Sargento. El resto ir al pabellón Epsilon_. -

Los pelotones desembarcaban de los Vertibird de transporte casi igual que las simulaciones de combate para los reclutas. El Coronel camino escoltado hasta la comandancia de la base. El edificio poseía distintas salas de guerra y de comunicaciones con terminales que coordinaban las operaciones del Enclave por Nueva York, desde la solicitud de papel higiénico hasta el ataque aéreo mas feroz con los Vertibirds. El Coronel me guió hasta una sala que poseía FORECON escrito en la puerta. Al entrar, observe a un modelo de Assaultron pintado con los colores del enclave. -

\- _Le presento a Sophie. Su objetivo es serviros como enlace de misiones, es un I.A. Un __Sistema Estratégico de Direcciones y Apoyo. _

Cual mujer que sabe que hablan de ella, el Assaultron hablo con la voz femenina que caracteriza a los modelos de esa clase.

_\- Buenos días Sargento Wittmann. Tengo una serie de objetivos que su equipo cumplirá con una eficacia del 95%._

El Coronel mientras se había acercado a la puerta de la sala. Pero se cruzo con la mirada de Mark curiosa.

\- _Conoce el acronimo FORECON, Sargento ?_

_\- Negativo, Señor. _

El Coronel se acerco a un mapa de Nueva York holografía, puesto en una mesa táctica comunes en las organizaciones como el Enclave y la Hermandad del Acero.

-_ FORECON significa Fuerza de Reconocimiento. Antes de la Gran Guerra, las fuerzas de reconocimiento del __Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, eran las encargadas de operaciones especiales como captura de instalaciones clave, operaciones de choque a pequeña escala incluso decapitaciones estratégicas. Ha entendido Sargento cual sera su misión ?_

El que pidiesen una unidad de caballería mecanizada era algo que resultaba extraño para tamaño operaciones, pero teniendo en cuenta que su enemigo directo era la Hermandad, era lógico que buscasen una unidad que este igualada en blindaje a sus unidades de choque equipadas con servoarmaduras T-60.

-_ Señor, si señor._

_\- Bien. Ahora, haga que algunos traidores a Estados Unidos se arrepientan de haber abandonado Estados Unidos antes de la Gran Guerra._

El Coronel se marcho siendo acompañado por sus escoltas blindados, los cuales se habían quedado en la puerta esperando. Mark, se giro y observo al Assaultron, el cual parecía esperar para empezar a decir los objetivos militares que necesitaban su atención.

\- _Bueno Sophie... dime. ¿ Cual es el objetivo mas urgente de cumplir ?_

El robot pareció activarse y se dirigió a la mesa táctica holografíca para señalar el antiguo Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy.

\- _El 23º Escuadrón de reconocimiento, ha detectado la presencia de tropas paramilitares estableciéndose en el Antiguo Aeropuerto. El Coronel desea su eliminación o neutralizan como amenaza temprana para los intereses militares del Enclave._

Ante aquello Mark asintió dando por entendido su misión. Se giro y comenzó a caminar dirección la puerta despidiéndose con la mano de Sophie que pareció desactivarse dado que se mantuvo en aquel preciso lugar. Necesitaba un transporte si deseaba llegar rapido.


End file.
